demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon (Ποσειδῶν in Ancient Greek) is the Greek God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, and Horses. Hence, his other titles include The Stormbringer, The Earthshake '''and '''The Father of Horses. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. His Roman counterpart is Neptune.A COLD PLACE TO LIVE. He is the father of Percy Jackson, the Chosen Child of the two Great Prophecies. History Poseidon spent his childhood in his father's stomach, along with the rest of his brothers and sisters. When Metis and Zeus made Kronos regurgitate his brothers and sisters, Poseidon joined their cause and battle against the Titans, along with his siblings Hades, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera, beginning the First Olympian War. They all destroyed Kronos. And after they won the war against the Titans, the three brothers; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades drew lots. Zeus drew the sky, and Poseidon the sea. Hades got the Underworld as this was the only realm left after his brothers. Because of this Hades despised his brothers, and this would cause him to become a slow raging god. Poseidon built a palace in the sea, replaced Oceanus the old sea titan, and married one of his daughters, Amphitrite. She became Queen of the sea, and they ruled together. They had a son, and named him Triton, whom is his heir to his throne. Poseidon is the father of many heroes, including Theseus. Tyson the Cyclops is also Percy's half-brother. Rivalry with Athena Poseidon and Athena both competed to be the patron god of Athens. Poseidon's gift was a saltwater spring, Athena's was the olive tree. The people of Athens chose Athena over Poseidon, because they saw that her gift was better than Poseidon's. This most likely angered Poseidon, because he was one of the 'Big Three' (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades), and Athena was a less important goddess. Poseidon and Medusa Poseidon had a relationship with Medusa. Athena once caught Poseidon with his girlfriend Medusa (who was once a pretty maiden) together in her temple. Furious at Poseidon and Medusa for doing such disgusting acts in her temple, she turned Medusa and her sisters into the "Three Gorgons." Relationship with Sally Jackson Poseidon dated Sally Jackson, a beautiful mortal woman that he called 'a queen among women' and that he hadn't found a woman like her in a thousand years. They vacationed together at Montauk, and conceived Pe rcy. After a while, Poseidon left, telling Sally to send their baby to Camp Half-Blood when he was old enough. Poseidon later visited Percy when he was a baby, and Percy always remembered the warm glow of his father's smile. Unaware, his mother thought that they had never met. When Percy made it to Camp Half Blood, he did not know who his father was. Poseidon knew that Percy was his son, but had yet to tell him. Appearance(Greek and Roman) He has black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan except for pale wrinkles by his eyes and cheeks to show that whenever he's in the sun he's smiling. He wears Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it, and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It says NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT. During Second Olympian War, he has grey hair and looked old, as his kingdom was badly damaged. Neptune... Abilities Poseidon is an extremely powerful god rivaled only by his brothers Zeus, and Hades, and surpassed by Typhon, whom he managed to cast into Tartarus. As the personification of the sea, he has omnipotent control over the ocean . He is capable of summoning and controlling fierce storms over the water, though it is unknown to what extent he can summon storms over land or how his weather powers compare to Zeus. Like all gods, his sphere is one with his emotions- when he is angry, he inadvertently summons hurricanes, when at peace, the sea is calm. He possesses the natural abilities of a god. His power compared to Zeus is a subject of much debate. It is generally agreed that Zeus is stronger, with Poseidon being a close second, however this is mostly because of the spheres they are one with in which Zeus(sky) being the highest and Poseidon(ocean) in the middle. During the Second Titanmoachy he was the only god to seriously wound Typhon, but there were extenuating circumstances on both sides that make the true status in doubt. Symbol of Power Poseidon's symbol of power is the trident. He can project beams of blue light from it that can transform targets or even outright destroy what they Personality(Greek and Roman) Poseidon is overall a benevolent god, although he shares many characteristics with his brother Zeus being stubborn, proud, and temperamental. However he appears to have matured over the centuries to a point where these attributes do not dominate him to the same extent they do Zeus, making him much more reasonable. He cares for his children and watches over them more than many of the other gods actively giving them advice or aiding them indirectly many times during the series, showing a more caring and overallly human personality. Neptune... Family He is the father of Percy Jackson and the Cyclops Tyson. Triton is his immortal son. He also fathers many Cyclopes, including Polyphemus, the famous cyclops that Odysseus had encountered. He loves his children; he also seems not to have a problem with Percy's relationship with Annabeth, and is glad Percy has found someone to love. It is hinted in the end of The Last Olympian that he has more unclaimed children, though it's unclear whether or not he's kidding, as he both winks as though he's joking, and then reminds Percy to "know which ones can land", obviously talking about the future demigods that will appear, though whether or not he's talking about his own children is unknown. Poseidon also has an immortal family in his underwater palace. The children of Poseidon are some of the most blessed when it comes to their abilities. These children find strength and water, and all of their functions are stronger in it. They can breathe under water, choose if they get wet, and can withstand the highest of aquatic pressures. The ocean inside of them can cool them off, and keeps them from being burnt. They can manipulate water and bubbles with ease, and can communicate with aquatic animals and horses. The children of the sea can manipulate ships, and stir them with their powers. They can extend their feelings into the water, allowing them to know aquatic coordinates and the whereabouts of objects in the waves. They can summon water from nothing, but this ability is highly advanced. The advanced adults can summon storms of the sea, whirlpools and even mini tsunami's. This takes a lot of energy. They can also create earthquakes Children: Born God=uhhhh *Triton Became God *Rhea Other *Tyson *Antaeus *Polyphemus *Pegasus *Chryasor * Demigods *Aeolus *Orion *Jason Knight * Percy Jackson * Aryan Category:Greek Gods Category:God Category:Immortal Category:Olympian Category:Roman Gods